I Love You Too
by Snake and Cherry
Summary: Maybe Hinata isnt so shy and queit... takes place after confession Naru/Hina Dont like, dont review :


**Hope you like. This takes place after Hinata's confession.**

**I Love you too.**

Naruto couldn't believe it. How could a girl like him? Let alone, love him? Love. What exactly did she see in him? He was always clumsy, eating ramen, and just stupid. He couldn't understand why. She was always so shy around him. Playing with her finger, and stuttering. He thought it was just a habit of hers, and he found it to be a little weird.

He was too stupid to even notice it, until she said it right to his face. Well…not technically but she still said it to him. He was too busy trying to make someone else love him, when he couldn't see that someone else had already given it to him. He didn't deserve her. She deserved someone better than him. Of course she did. But, she didn't. she didn't want the strongest man in all Konoha.

She didn't want the smartest man. She wanted Naruto, and only him. Even though he didn't think so, he knew deep down that he too needed her. Sakura was too up on Sasuke to even have just a tiny bit of feelings for him, so there was no use in trying to have her. Maybe Sasuke liked her too, so if she was happy, he was happy.

Naruto was walking towards the hospital, going to go visit Hinata. She was barley breathing when Sakura came to help her, and Naruto couldn't live with the fact if she had died. He couldn't help the tears that night, he couldn't help but think of her.

He couldn't believe it took him so long to realize the love she had for him. Along with the love he had for her as well. Sure he thought she was weird, and very shy. But he also thought she was strong, and beautiful, and he was going to tell her that today.

He stopped by Ino's flower shop to pick up some flowers. Lilies, Hinata's favorite.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino greeted, as he walked in.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto said, giving a little wave.

Ino could tell he was thinking, and she knew exactly _who _he was thinking about.

"The lilies are over there." Ino said, giggling silently.

"I knew that." Naruto said, walking over to the yellow flowers.

He picked a few, paid, and left to go to the hospital. When he got there, he saw Neji get up and walk towards him. Neji was giving him a glare that could make a baby cry. This was not good.

"H-hey Neji.." Naruto said, trying to find the nearest doctor, just in case.

"Don't you 'hey Neji' me." Neji said, as he was really close to Naruto.

Naruto gulped, not liking the closeness. Neji grabbed the flowers, putting them in an empty vase that happened to be next to them.

"You really need to remember to buy a vase next time, jeez. You should have gotten sunflowers, those are my favorite." Neji said.

"Uh…those aren't for you." Naruto said, looking at Neji in a strange way.

"Then who are they for?" Neji asked.

"Hinata, so thanks for putting them in a vase, but I must be going now." Naruto said quickly, garbbing the vase full of flowers and walking quickly away from Neji.

"Hey!" Naruto heard Neji shout, but all he did was laugh to himself.

Naruto had forgotten to ask for Hinata's hospital room number. Luckily for him, a lady was sitting at a desk. He walked up to her, as the lady took notice and looked up at him.

"How can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Can you tell me what room Hinata Hyuuga is staying at?" Naruto asked.

The lady searched up her name, as she found it.

"Who are you?" The lady asked

"Im Naruto, a friend of Hinata's." Naruto said.

"She is in room 159, down the hallway to your left." The lady said.

Naurto said thank-you, then headed down the hall way. To his left. He finally found her room number, and quietly turned the knob, not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep. When he popped his head through, he saw her sitting on her bed. He then entered, closing the door behind him. He was ready to tell her how he truly felt.

The door closing made Hinata look up to see her visitor. It was none other than Naruto. She blushed at the sight of him bringing her flowers. Her favorite too.

"These are for you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, a small blush finding its way on his cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shyly taking the flowers.

They smelled lovely, and they made her smile. Naruto notice her smile, so beautiful. He felt happy that he made her smile. He stared at her beauty, as she got up and walked to put the flowers down on a nearby table. How could he not notice how pretty she was?

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered, catching Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, walking closer to Hinata.

"Don't get closer." Hinata said, her voice clear and not quiet.

This surprised Naruto. He instantly stopped walking, raising a brow in confusion. Many thoughts ran to through his head. _Why didn't she want me to come any closer? Is she mad at me? Does she not love me anymore? Is she in a bad mood? Did Neji tell her something? Yup, that had to be it. Stupid Neji._

"Are you really that stupid Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Now this surprised Naruto. _she called me stupid! Whaa.?? _

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" Naruto asked, now getting a bit mad.

"All you care about is that pink-haired ho." Hinata said, tears building up in her eyes, but Naruto couldn't see since she had her back facing him.

_Did she just call Sakura a 'pink-haired ho'? _

"What did you see in her, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, now sounding more serious.

Naruto was so confused, and mad at Hinata's sudden change. But it somehow…turned him on. He was more attracted to this Hinata, serious and brave, then the shy and quiet Hinata. Still, he wanted to know what was the reason for her change.

"I don't like the pin- I mean, I don't like Sakura anymore." Naruto said, almost about to call her a pink-haired ho as well.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's quick save.

"Really?" Hinata asked, as she turned her head to the side, catching a glimpse of Naruto.

"Really. I am in love with someone." Naruto said, smirking.

Hinata suddenly felt a feeling of anger, and jealousy. _who is this girl Naruto-kun is talking about?! I just risked my life saving his ass, and all he does is tell me he loves someone else?! _Hinata quickly tunred around, see Naruto. She grabbed her hospital pillow, and threw it at him.

This shocked Naruto, as he caught the pillow at a close call.

"What is wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, staying calm.

"You know what's wrong!" Hinata shouted, grabbing the other pillow and throwing it at him. He also caught that.

"What are you talking about, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to not scream.

"How could you?!" Hinata shouted, almost screaming while throwing yet another pillow at him.

_How many pillows does this hospital have?! _Naruto thought, as he threw the pillows aside, ready to catch another one just incase.

"I risked my life saving you, and all you do is come here to tell me you love someone else! It toke me a whole lot of courage to tell you how I felt, and I thought you actually felt the same! I was waiting here, scared of what you were going to say, but now, im just down right mad!" Hinata screamed, now throwing the vase at Naruto.

Naruto caught it, now knowing why Hinata was shouting. _oh no! this is going all wrong! Gosh im so stupid!_

"No, no, no, no, no! Hinata, listen to me. The person I love is-"

"I don't want to know!" Hinata shouted, tears now streaming down her face.

Naruto carefully put the vase down, and walked towards Hinata. He had a plan he knew would work.

"Don't come any closer!" Hinata warned, activating her Byakugan. Naruto did hand signals, creating a clone of himself.

Without warning, the Naruto clone disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata. Grabbing her and holding her back. Hinata tried to get out of the Naruto clone's grip, but he was too strong.

"Let me go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Naruto ignored her, coming closer. Hinata tensed up, seeing the Naruto was really close to her. He kept coming closer, until she felt his hot minty breath.

"Hinata.." Naruto whispered, leaning down. By now, Naruto made his clone dissapear.

Hinata also came closer, as she started to stand on her tippy-toes.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

Their lips touch softly, as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her closer to him, deepening the kiss. They loved the taste of each other.

They kissed for 5 mins, separating for air. Naruto then whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

* * *

**This is how I see it after she confessed, a little funny but romantic. Naru/Hina rocks! **

**Please review.**


End file.
